Eyes So Cruel
by GoDrinkPinesol624
Summary: Jareth once said that her eyes could be cruel. Merlin help the wizarding world when she aims everything else against them. AU Post-GoF. JS.
1. Accepted!

Eyes So Cruel by GoDrinkPinesol624

Jareth once said that her eyes could be cruel. Merlin help the wizarding world when she aims everything else against them. AU Post-GoF.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or the Labyrinth.

Author's Note: Only the first chapter will have the AN at the beginning (I always hate reading these before the chapter). I make no promises as to when I will update. I go to school four days a week and work two days a week. I hope to continue this story as much as I can. I've always enjoyed Labyrinth/Harry Potter so I decided to make one enjoy! :D

**Chapter 1- Accepted!**

Many of the children attending Hogwarts don't realize how expensive their tuition is. Most purebloods come from old money; their families can pay, and still be quite comfortable. Harry Potter comes from a wealthy family that set a trust fund to pay for his schooling. Hermione Granger comes from a family of two practicing dentists. Ron Weasley's father worked like a dog in the Ministry to put his seven children through school with double, sometimes triple, shifts to provide for his family.

Robert Williams had it easy. Upon finding out that there was a magical school, and his youngest child was invited to attend, he found out quite a few fibs his daughter, Sarah, had told him. Officials from the school, Hog-something, came to his house to tell him that his son Toby had an unusually high level of magic even for a 'muggleborn'. Robert Williams was shocked that magic even existed! After reading his letter, Toby was so excited that it took him nearly five hours of jumping on the living room couches before settling down. His wife Karen was excited that their son was accepted to a private school, but also a bit frightened of it being a magical school. Robert himself had no idea what to think, so he decided to call his daughter over to have a family meeting in a couple days about the school.

It turns out that Sarah had a few secrets of her own. The man that she had married five years ago, Jareth, is from this magical world. Sarah told him that Jareth was willing to pay for Toby's expensive magical education. When he asked her why Jareth would be as generous to do such a thing Sarah told him, "Marital persuasions." Robert had met Jareth twice before the wedding and only a handful of times after because the man was so busy. Even with the few meetings Robert could see just how much in love Jareth was with his not so little girl, and he would bet on his life that Jareth would never stray from her.

Even before calling Sarah to talk about the school, his family had two meetings with professors to talk about Toby's education. Professor McGonagall as the Deputy Headmistress of Hog…warts, that's what it was, came to the house to speak to Karen and him. She seemed like a trustworthy person, that is until she let slip that there was some conflict starting up in the wizarding world. "Professor, I don't believe I can be comfortable sending my son to this school I know nothing about, in a 'world' I know nothing about, and expect Toby to be safe in the middle of some gang uprising!"

In the true fashion of any stern teacher the Professor pursed her lips before replying, "Mr. Williams I assure you that your son will be perfectly safe at Hogwarts. This school has been around for a thousand years and we, the faculty have taken every precaution available to protect our students."

In the true Williams fashion, Robert was stubborn in his view that Hogwarts was not good enough for his son, "I'm still not sure about this."

And so, the second professor to visit his home was the Headmaster himself, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, "Just call me Albus dear boy." The Headmaster continued to explain that the magical world is a wondrous place, and it truly can't pass up talent such as Toby's. "Hogwarts is the safest place in the world, and I would never allow harm to come to my students."

Robert Williams did not like the odd spark in this man's eyes, but he could only stall so long, "Before I make my final decision, I would like to speak to my daughter about this first."

The Headmaster smiled, and his eyes actually twinkled, "Alright then Mr. Williams, I will send along a school owl so you may tell us your decision, and unless you choose not to, I will set an appointment for next Thursday for one of my professors to help your son get his supplies."

"That seems agreeable professor I shall let you know once we have our family discussion." Albus Dumbledore felt confident that when he left the William's residence he had convinced the boy and his mother, and all he needed was the daughter to nudge her father in the right direction. He couldn't do everything himself now could he?

**-ESC-**

Professor Severus Snape is an interesting man. Robert could tell that he was a very smart individual, and it presented itself in his vocabulary. When Robert asked why Professor McGonagall was not showing them around the man told him that all Hogwarts Professors help various muggleborn families to become familiar with the wizarding world. Snape seemed to keep a very firm temper in front of him by calmly answering his son's rapid firing questions all day long. He could tell that Toby was starting to truly agitate the Professor, that was his cue to step in, "Toby, please stick to questions about school I'm sure that Professor Snape does not want to be answering your questions until dawn."

Toby seemed to deflate, "Sorry Professor."

The trip to Gringotts proved to be an interesting affair. "Gringotts is the wizarding bank where you go to exchange your pounds for wizard currency. There are twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle, and seventeen Sickles to a Galleon. The bank is run by Goblins, and it would be wise not to act or do any suspicious activi-"

"Goblins? Really!"

Karen soured at her son's interruption of the professor, "Toby the professor was speaking."

"Sorry Mom, but really its run by Goblins!"

"Yes Mr. Williams, it is run by Goblins." Snape drew a sneer on his face. " And _why_ are you so particularly interested Goblins?"

Toby's cheeks gained a light blush, "Nothing."

As the William's family plus one Professor Snape crossed the Gringotts threshold, Severus Snape noticed the guards' odd behavior. There were a set of two guards guarding each of the three doors to the entrance of the bank, and every single guard was following Toby Williams with their beady little eyes. Upon reaching the entryway, Robert and Karen Williams marveled at the creatures that ran the bank, yet they did not notice their son had slipped away. "Mr. Williams it seems your son has…run off to create mischief." He could just feel it in his bones, this child is going to be trouble.

"SARAH!"

Robert and Karen whipped their heads around upon hearing Toby's exclamation. The three adults followed the sound across the hall where the teller stands ended and the offices began. Toby Williams was hugging a young woman, who had to lean over pretty far to hug the boy at his height. As she rose Severus could see she was a very beautiful woman with long dark chocolate hair, and hazel eyes that bordered on green. She wore sage green robes over a yellow dress, and a necklace that had a fist-sized crystal hanging off the end. It took all of his discipline and Mastery of Occlumency not to watch her cleavage as she righted herself. Her tag didn't escape his notice: _S. Williams – COO_. This woman was the COO of Gringotts?

Robert vaguely remembered that his daughter had told him that she worked as a manager at a bank. "Sarah this is where you work? Why didn't you tell us when we were talking about the wizard world?"

The woman gave a slight smirk before she responded, which was extremely sexy, "I thought I would surprise you. You've always wanted to see my work, well here it is."

Toby stared at her nametag, "Sarah what does COO mean?"

She squatted down to speak at the child's level, "Well squirt COO stands for Chief Operation Officer, basically I am responsible for the daily operations of all Gringotts banks, and I report to the owner of the bank. This is the main bank that I work from." Sarah glanced up towards the two parents who actually cared about her, and saw the gloomy man standing near them, "Hello there."

Robert forgot all about the professor for a moment, "Oh please excuse my manners, Professor this is my daughter Sarah, Sarah this is Professor Severus…is it? Snape. This is the professor from Toby's school that is helping us with his shopping.

"What is it you teach Professor?"

"Potions."

"Do you enjoy teaching?"

"Occasionally." Severus feared this woman may be bad news for him. It wasn't often that a woman was able to metaphorically punch him in the face with her sensuality.

A delicious smile developed on her lips, "What a marvelous conversationalist you are Professor Snape, do continue?"

Karen chose to jump in, "Stop teasing the man Sarah you are a grown woman now."

"Yes, I do forget sometimes. I fear I may mirror my husband's nature sometimes."

Severus deflates at the word husband, "Shall we continue with our business here? I havn't got all day."

"Of course let me get the money for his supplies. Now there is enough for everything he needs, plus a little extra for spending money at school."

"Thank you Sarah you have no idea how much this helps us. I wanted to retire in a few years, and I probably wouldn't be able to without your help."

"It's no problem Dad I'm happy to help."

"Maybe when we're done you could join us for lunch?"

"Sure I'd be happy to, tell you what I'll treat, we can try the new restaurant that opened down the Alley. You as well Professor."

"That won't be necessary." It had been almost thirteen years since a woman offered to buy him a meal, why did it have to be a married one?

"Nonsense I won't take no for an answer. Think of it as a thank you for showing my family around."

"It's no use trying to fight her; she has the Williams stubbornness."

When it came to buying a pet for his son Toby was very insistent on getting a snowy owl. "I'm going to name him Goliath!" It certainly was a very large bird. Karen made Toby promise if he got the bird that he would write home at least once a week. "Mom? When is Sarah coming?"

Karen smiled at Toby's eagerness he hadn't seen Sarah since she came over for his birthday, and he was excited to spend some time with his sister, "Soon Toby she needs to wrap up her work. We aren't even done shopping yet dear."

"That guy at the wand shop was weird," Toby complained, "If he got any closer to me I'd say he was a creeper."

Severus Snape snorted, "He can have that affect on some people." This child may be mischievous, but he's insightful as well.

Karen turned to the professor, "We do appreciate your help, thank you so much. I feel much better about sending Toby to Hogwarts after today."

"Mom I'm starving let's get Sarah and eat!"

When the group had picked up Sarah they walked to the Mermaid's Cove a relatively new restaurant near Professor Snape's favorite apothecary. He nearly showed his surprised expression as he read the prices on the menu; one meal was nearly the price of three weeks of his salary.

Karen got an inquisitive look in her eyes, "So Sarah how is your husband doing?"

Sarah knew she would ask eventually, "He's fine. Always busy busy busy. He always finds time for me when I come home no matter what."

"Any plans for children?"

"Not yet, but if it happens we'll welcome a child in our lives. I'd certainly need to cut down hours at my job, or quit altogether.

"That's good to hear dear. You two should come over sometime for dinner."

"I'll see what I can do Karen."

After lunch it was time for Snape to drop the Williams off back home, "It was a pleasure to meet you, but I do need to return to the school within the hour to finish a potion."

"Good day Professor Snape. Oh one more thing, Dad, Karen? Do you want me to take Toby to the platform on the first since you won't be able to get through?"

"Sure Sarah, meet us at the King's Cross entrance at 10:15?"

"It's a date."

**-ESC-**

After a hard day at work, Sarah was beyond happy to use the crystal around her neck to return home for the night. Before she could even blink, she felt her husband wrap his arms around her waist from behind. "How was your day pet?"

"It was nice to spend some time with my family, but it was horrible dealing with greedy, nasty pureblood all day. They try to talk to the human executive to get around fees and goblins in general."

"Lucky for them to talk to the headstrong Goblin Queen then huh?" She could hear the smirk that she knew to be on his face.

"Mmm…dinner and a hot bath with my husband should fix everything."

"Well I can't say no to my Queen," Jareth proceeded to give Sarah one of his toe-curling kisses that never failed to turn her on.

**-ESC-**

It took Severus four hours to finish his potions for Madame Pomfrey's stores in the hospital wing. His eyes were blurry, and he was getting quite hungry. Making his way towards the Great Hall, his mind kept straying to Sarah Williams. It really was a shame that she was married, _yet _she still went by her maiden name? That's odd. Must be an American thing. Sitting down at the staff table he barely noticed the other occupants.

Albus Dumbledore could tell there was something on the Potionmaster's mind. He usually wasn't this distracted unless he was brewing. "How was your day Severus? Didn't you take young Toby Williams to Diagon Alley today?"

The man's eyes showed that he cleared his mind before answering the headmaster. "Yes. It seems the sister is indeed magical, and that's what convinced them to allow Mr. Williams to attend."

"Really? We haven't had a Williams in about eighteen years, also aren't they from the States originally?"

"Yes, but it seems that she is the COO of Gringotts."

Severus could see the twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes as he thought of all the possibilities, "Interesting."

**-ESC-**

AN: Please review and let me know what you think or suggest. If my grammar is terrible let me know so I can get a beta reader please. This story is a WIP and I don't know where it leads, we shall see together! Me first of course. Have a B-E-A-utiful day readers!

Next chapter: How did Jareth and Sarah get together?


	2. Not as it seems

**Eyes So Cruel by GoDrinkPinesol624 **

Jareth once said that her eyes could be cruel. Merlin help the wizarding world when she aims everything else against them. AU Post-GoF.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or the Labyrinth. Wanna share?

**-ESC-**

And instinctively, you come back to me, cus you're an addict I'm your habit, you don't want to be free.

If you make it, baby, I'll grant your wishes, don't you take me for granted, cus my love will disappear like magic.

**-ESC-**

**Chapter 2 – Not as it seems**

Jareth, the Goblin King, adored his Queen. He still couldn't believe he had a prize such as Sarah. He truly was her slave; she had him under her spell body and soul, and he couldn't be happier. Well he could be happier with an heir, but with Sarah essentially an immortal now it would be a matter of a few years instead of centuries had she been fae.

One day seven years ago he had finally broken down, and given in to his feelings of abandonment and rejection in front of his subjects. Hoggle, being the little toad he was, had seen how utterly crushed his King was because of Sarah. The next time that Sarah called for him he told her about Jareth's feelings for her. She was in a state of shock. She had no idea that Jareth felt that way for her. She had thought he was toying with her, playing a game with her. She thought she had beaten the player at his own game.

Sarah decided to write a letter to the King, since she knew she couldn't possible handle saying such things face to face with the man. Roughly she told him that she had not believed that his feelings were genuine for her when he asked her to stay with him. Sarah had thought that in the end it was another trick so that he could keep Toby. The most important detail of the letter was that Sarah would have chosen to be with Jareth had it not been for Toby, if she knew that Toby would be safe at home she would have stayed. Lastly she apologized for hurting him unintentionally.

When Hoggle stood before his King trying to explain what he had done he truly thought he was going to die. "You _told_ her? Hedgel you do crave to be water boarded in the Bog of Eternal Stench don't you? I'm prepared to make you its Emperor."

"But Your Majesty!"

Still fuming the King continued his rant, "When I'm through with you the only girlfriend you'll be able to find is a skunk!"

"Your Majesty!"

Jareth was starting to go purple in the face, "I may just skip the bog, rip off your head, and give it to the fireys to kick around!"

"YOUR MAJESTY!" Jareth paused and stared at his subject that had just screamed at him. "Sire, Sarah gave me this letter for you." He stared at the letter in Hoggle's hand for a moment before he snatched it from him.

"Leave."

That letter had opened a door for Sarah and Jareth. Upon revoking that dreaded sentence about power over her Jareth was able to visit her Aboveground. Imagine his surprise when Sarah agreed to court him, or date as she called it. He did his best to behave so as not to scare her away from him. For so long he dreamed of Sarah; he rarely allowed himself to dream of being with her. Whatever God granted him these gifts he gave his thanks repeatedly. He never thought he could be this happy in his life. Who knew?

Sarah is an amazing woman. She was eighteen when they started to date, and he could swear that he fell for her again. After a year of 'going slow' Jareth decided it was time, he decided to propose, and she accepted. The couple had two wedding ceremonies. One Aboveground for her parents and human friends, with goblins enchanted to look like his family. Her father and her step-mother were surprised that they were getting married so soon having met him only twice, but they could see how happy he made Sarah and they excepted that Sarah would marry so young. The second ceremony took place in the Underground in her favorite garden in the Labyrinth. Their subjects, fellow royals, and his parents attended to watch as the Goblin Kingdom gained its first Queen in over a millennium. And the goblins love their Queen ever so much. She was the first female humanoid that had ever treated them with anything other than disdain. It was a bonus that not only did Sarah love him, but she loved the goblins as well. He could not have chosen a better Queen.

Sarah told him point-blank that she could not cope with sitting around a castle being treated as a delicate flower with nothing to do. If she were to stay he needed to give her something to do so as to not become stir-crazy. The goblins that remained Aboveground were very dependable; he could trust them to protect her as well as make his job easier if she could directly confide in him of the proceedings of Gringotts. Pretty clever if he said so himself.

They've been together now for five years, and it feels like it's all a wonderful dream. The goblins certainly like having the Queen around because Jareth practically acts as sweet as a lamb towards them. The more innocent goblins affectionately call her, "Queenie." Jareth had no idea what he would do should anything happen to Sarah. If someone tried to harm her the Spanish Inquisition would look like tea party compared to what he would do to them.

Long live the Goblin Queen.

**-ESC-**

"Albus what do you think?"

Albus Dumbledore leaned further against his wing-backed chair at his desk. "I'm pleasantly surprised Severus. It's so odd that the Goblins would give a human such high position. I've never heard of any that have reached farther than an account manager. Something else is going on here. Her parents are obviously not a resource to get that position they are obviously muggles. What about her husband? Do you know anything about him?"

"No, nothing. She has kept her maiden name so I'm not sure we could find his. We may have to search through magical and muggle Marriage Licenses to find it."

"I believe I'll ask Remus to look into this matter, Sirius as well so he has something to keep his mind off hounding me about Harry. Speaking of Harry, I need you to give Harry Occlumency lessons this year."

A sneer graced Snape's face, ""Is that necessary Alb-"

"Yes Severus, Harry's condition is worsening. His guards can tell that Harry is not sleeping well, and when he does sleep he wakes up screaming."

"I'll think on it."

"I suppose that's the best I can hope for right now. Also I believe I need to speak to Bill Weasley about keeping his eyes open for Sarah Williams. We need to know if she can get us in to get the Goblins on our side. We need to head over to the Order meeting in an hour. Alastor and Kingsley are leading the party that is retrieving Harry tonight they should arrive right as the meeting starts."

**-ESC-**

The morning of September the first came much too slow according to Tobias Williams. Toby had been wide awake since 4:30 this morning and he couldn't sleep anymore. He was so excited that he was going to a school that taught magic. Maybe he could learn to do some of the stuff he'd seen Jareth do. That would be so awesome! Toby frowned as he remembered the conversation he had with his sister, "Toby, I know that you think it isn't right or fair for me ask you this but please do it. If anyone, your friends, your professors, or even Dad and Karen ask about Jareth don't tell them anything. Nobody knows that he is the Goblin King and we are going to keep it that way to keep you safe. If people found out they would try to use you to make me manipulate Jareth, and it would work. So please, be careful."

"I will Sarah, I promise."

He checked and triple checked to make sure he had everything, but he knew as soon as his Mom woke up she would check his trunk again, not trusting him to have put everything away. Besides the basic essentials, and the items on his list, he had only a few things not among those. He had some pictures of his friends and family, his favorite series the Lord of the Rings, and of course his favorite stuffed animal Lancelot, whom he inherited from Sarah.

The car ride to the train station was unusually quiet. Toby had been yelled at quite a few times already for his joyful behavior, and he was in the back seat trying to stay calm. Robert and Karen were finally coming to terms that their youngest was heading off to a _private _school, and they would not see him for four months until he came home for the holidays. It was both liberating and heart breaking at the same time. It was time for their baby boy to spread his wings and fly, but were they ready to let him? Like most parents, not really, but they needed to do it anyway.

Sarah met up with them at the entrance of the station to help get the trunk out, and put it on a trolley. When they reached the platform between nine and ten Robert could see the tears gathering in his wife's eyes. Robert and Karen said their goodbyes, each taking their time to give him a hug, a kiss, and a loud protest from the embarrassed boy.

Sarah and Toby Williams crossed the barrier to Platform 9 ¾ at exactly 10:30. Which was good amount of time for Toby: to mingle with his new classmates, find a compartment with a few other first years, and say goodbye to his sister before the train took off. "Wow Toby, you're getting to be such a big boy now. I may have to stop calling you Squirt and switch to Spazz. I must say it fits you much better."

Toby gave a small, adorable pout, "Why do you need to call me anything?"

Sarah smiled at him lovingly, "That's because you are my little brother, and I am expressing my love for you. Have a good time at school. You can reach me anytime with Goliath, but if it's an emergency have the adults floo me at Gringotts."

Toby scrunched up his nose in confusion, "Floo? What the heck is that?"

"You'll learn it in class."

From the window in his compartment, a certain messy-haired boy with glasses could see a beautiful woman saying goodbye to a first year. She looked pretty young so he would bet she was an older sibling or guardian and not his mother. She had a beautiful pair of eyes, and sexy smile. Harry Potter wasn't watching her bend over when she was hugging the boy, nope; he was watching a sister who clearly loved her brother dearly almost cry to let him go. That's when Harry felt that pain in his chest again, and wished that someone would love him that much.

**-ESC-**

Toby shared a compartment with three other first years. They proceeded to teach Toby more about the wizarding world. He remembered that there were four houses at Hogwarts, but those were really weird names there was no way in hell he would pronounce them correctly on his own. Elroy and Jim were 'half-blood' fraternal twins who hoped be in Hufflepuff like their dad. Amber is a 'pureblood' who wanted to be placed in Gryffindor. "Gryffindor house is for the courageous and chivalrous, and Hufflepuff is for those who have patience and loyalty. Which house do you want?"

"Well I know Hufflepuff isn't for me because I'm not very patient, but honestly I don't really care."

That disgusting old piece of leather was supposed to go on his head? Ew.

"Langley, Amber."

"Gryffindor!"

"Sutter, Elroy."

"Hufflepuff!"

"Sutter, James."

"Hufflepuff!"

Finally after Janice Vander was sorted into Ravenclaw, Toby was the last to be called up, "Williams, Tobias."

After a few seconds Toby could hear a voice whispering in his ear, "A very cunning mind I see, but what is this? A block? Against me?" For a moment the hat continued to try, and pry further into Toby's mind. "Well if I can go no forth better be Slytherin!"

Albus Dumbledore's eyes followed Toby as he made his way to his new house table. This would prove to be interesting. Something was magical about his sister, but it was obvious the boy's parents were muggles with how shocked they were when their son was accepted. Albus thought it was long overdue for the House of Snakes to receive a muggleborn in its midst, but it would be best to keep it under wraps for a while.

"That would make him…" Severus drew a blank. He couldn't remember the last time a muggleborn was placed in Slytherin house. Usually by the time muggleborns were sorted they had been brain-washed into thinking all the evil wizards went to the outcast house.

"That would make him the first muggleborn in Slytherin house in about hundred years. Severus, I believe you should speak to Mr. Williams about keeping this quiet. It would certainly make his time here easier."

"Of course Headmaster, I'll speak to him after the feast."

**-ESC-**

Toby frowned as he thought about his housemates, a lot of them talked like they were stuck up assholes. The worst one was the albino-looking 'prefect'. Boy that turd couldn't shut his mouth for two minutes. Potter this, Potter that, I'm a boob, and blah blah blah. God he hated people like that, full of themselves. Well now that he thought about it, Jareth was pretty full of himself, but he had a reason for it. Jareth was probably the most powerful guy he had ever seen.

"Are you listening to me?" Toby looked up, and he saw that that albino boy was staring at him expectantly as well as half the table.

"No, not really. Was there something interesting in there, or are your feathers still ruffled?" Most of the Slytherins stared at him with wide eyes, a few even dared to snicker quietly.

"Why you little! Do you know who my father is?"

Toby decided to fake a contemplative face before answering, "The abominable snow man? Don't know…don't really care."

The kid made an ugly face before going on a tangent how he was the heir to the Malfoy family, to show him proper respect, and I'm a boob. Toby finally got fed up, and said, "Look I don't know you, why should I give someone respect whom I just met, and they haven't earned it?" A lot of the upper years showed their surprise, and quietly agreed with the young snake.

Yet again Malfoy drew an ugly face to express his displeasure, "You better watch yourself little firsty. I could make your life here very difficult."

Toby formed a smirk that he copied from his brother-in-law, "I accept your challenge."

**-ESC-**

"I accept your challenge." The crystal ball in her hands displayed Toby as he set the games in motion. She had been watching him all through the feast to make sure that Toby was okay. Jareth entered the bedroom after taking his shower, and watched his wife worry over the little boy like he was her own. It made him itch for the day they had their own little family.

"Sarah he's fine, you worry too much." She blew a sigh from her lips, and he watched as it caused her hair to fly across her skin. The littlest things caught his attention, but it was one of the many things he loved about her. "Come to bed Precious I'm sure it's been a long day for both of us." He kissed her shoulder softly as a distraction so he could pilfer the crystal from her hands. "After all, your husband is felling neglected."

"Hmm? Have I? We'll just have to correct that?"

Sarah proceeded to rid him of his towel, "Indeed."

**-ESC-**

Author's Note: Sorry for the slow update. I have a really hard class right now and I can work on the story more when it ends in March.

The song lyric is because every time I hear this song, Magic by Emii, it reminds me of Labyrinth.

I was unprepared for how ecstatic I was when I read my first review. Fun! Have a B-E-A-utiful day readers! :D Keep those reviews coming please, I forget about this story then a review pops up and I think, "Ooh heheh shit…"

A big thanks to Barbara for pointing out a HUGE mistake for me to fix. Thanks!

**-ESC-**

Next chapter: Bird's of a Feather

"What the bloody hell is that!"

"I think…he turned Professor Flitwick into that killer leprechaun."

"WHAT! Why didn't anyone tell me there was a killer leprechaun running around?"


	3. Bird's of a Feather

**Eyes So Cruel by GoDrinkPinesol624 **

Jareth once said that her eyes could be cruel. Merlin help the wizarding world when she aims everything else against them. AU Post-GoF.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or the Labyrinth

**-ESC-**

Uh oh under my spell now, let go it's taking you down. Just when you figure me out my love will disappear like magic.

Can't tell my secrets babe; it's just the code of my magic. Got you enchanted babe, all messed up from my magic

**-ESC-**

**Chapter 3 – Bird's of a Feather**

Severus Snape wanted to bang his head against a wall, a desk, or something solid to get his bearings straight. He just knew that the Williams boy was going to be trouble the first day he met him. So far the boy was slick enough that none of the other teachers had caught any of the pranks, but he certainly had. His house had it hard enough, he wasn't about to take points from them. That didn't stop him from dishing out plenty of detentions to keep the boy occupied. There were many pranks that geared towards the other houses that he let slide, but that boy liked to keep him on his toes. He rued the day that Toby Williams met the Weasley twins. They may have been in opposite houses, but the trio where members of mischief so therefore they stuck together like proverbial glue.

Severus was not looking forward to the celebrations tonight. Halloween had become his least favorite holiday of all time. Not only did Lily die on Halloween years ago, but it was also a guarantee for pranks to come to fruition. Joy.

Let the games begin.

**-ESC-**

"I must say my evil little demon it is an ace plan…"

"…But how are you going to stay out of sight?"

"It wouldn't be very pleasant if you were caught."

"That dodgy arse is bound to cry to his father should you be caught red-handed."

"He could use some good lessons on humility…"

"We are just thrilled…"

"Ecstatic really…"

"That you have taken it upon yourself."

"To do it for the rest of us."

Toby smirked, "Well you see boys, I won't even touch him, and I will be in the library all evening helping Madam Pince put away the used books when it closes just before dinner."

"Brilliant, can't wait to see!"

Toby really appreciated being the brother-in-law to an extremely powerful being. Jareth was just plain and simply awesome. Toby knew that Jareth doted on him as if he was his own, and he tended to take advantage of that. Toby knew the man loved mischief as much as his goblins did, and he provided them with some entertainment. If Toby could not find the spells for his pranks he would get Jareth to send along some crystals, and from there it seemed to Toby's victims as if he could do the impossible. Toby held the crystal lightly in his hand as he gave his precise directions as to what he wanted then gently rolled it on the floor of the entrance hall to hide until its prey came along before the feast.

Toby was already sitting at the Slytherin table next to Kellian Pucey, who was his only friend in his house as well as his dorm mate. The guy was pretty cool. He may be quiet, but he enjoyed Toby's pranks immensely, and he had no problem letting the boy in on them as long as he kept his mouth shut. "He's on his way. He was putting away his homework when I left the common room."

Toby felt giddy as he curled hand around the underside of his goblet and smiled evilly, "Excellent."

Draco Malfoy was one of the last students to enter the Great Hall for the festivities that night. Near the end of the Entrance Hall Draco shuddered a bit for some reason. He stopped for a moment thinking someone had casted a silent spell on him. There was no one near him so he shrugged as he continued his way in…that was his first mistake. From the angle he had entered the Hall Draco was between the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables. He immediately locked eyes with Potter by pure habit, and raised an eyebrow at his behavior.

Upon spotting his rival, Harry Potter's eyes flew open to the size of Dobby's tennis ball sized eyes. He had just put a large spoonful of his cinnamon rice in his mouth. Unfortuneately for Hermione, once Harry saw Malfoy, he had launched his mouthful of rice across the table all over her robes, but mostly her face. "HARRY! What on earth-"

Draco sneered at his rival, "What's the matter Potter? Did you forget how to chew in the presence of your barbaric mudblood friend?"

Harry never been more happy to see Malfoy in the Hall than he did right now, "Nice costume Malfoy; though I think it would make it all the better if you sat with us Gryffindors tonight."

During his little conversation with Potter, Draco had not noticed how the many whispers and giggles spreading on this lovely Halloween night were directed towards him, and not the giant Jack-o-lanterns above his head. "What are you blathering about? Me sit at your table? Are you crazy or just stupid?"

Weasley and his Terror Twin brothers were clutching on to their sides, trying to hold in their laughter for dear life, and it looked like it hurt. "What are y-ruff. Gruff. Grrrrruff." Malfoy's face scrunched in confusion as to what was happening to his voice. He turned around to look at his reflection from the glass windows that lined the wall. "Oh hoo hoo hoooooo!"

The entire Hall burst into laughter when Malfoy finally realized what had happened to him. Many of the teachers were struggling to keep their faces straight though Dumbledore had no problem announcing his enjoyment in Malfoy's predicament. "Mr. Malfoy what a wonderful way to celebrate Halloween!"

"Oh hoo hoo hooooo!"

Draco Malfoy had the pleasure this evening to dress up in the strangest lion costume he had ever seen. He had a large mane surrounding his head that he could not even feel that started under the chin where he could not see. The entire mane had had been curled so that they were very tight spirals. The top section had been pulled together with a large red ribbon. His perfect nose transfigured to that of a cat's, or more specifically a lion's. His high eyebrows were made to grow longer, and a golden color to resemble the fur along his body. The black whickers that were attached to his cheeks and upper lip actually twitched as his paws tried to desperately feel if they were real. Draco Malfoy had become the Cowardly Lion.

**-ESC-**

Sarah let out a weary sigh as she leaned back into her office chair. It was always quite hectic at the bank in the weeks leading up to Christmas, but she enjoyed it all the same. It amazed her how similar the Wizarding world was to her old one, yet so different at the same time. It was such a shame really that these magical people were so gifted, but with their talents came their fierce prejudices that affect so many others. She knew about contempt that some wizards had towards goblins, and sometimes it angered her. That wizards would only 'allow' them to handle their gold, and restrict the goblins' movement anywhere they can.

Jareth told her about the Goblin Wars. How the goblins rebelled against the wizards who oppressed them, and turned to their monarch for help. Before the wars Jareth did not have a lot of contact with the goblins on Aboveground. Their outrage and cries for help called to him, and he turned them into a force that the Wizarding world grew to fear and respect all from the shadows. Wizards knew there was a Goblin Monarch, but not that he was humanoid and Fae. Also, that their King has been around for at least an eon.

When Jareth had spied on her when she was a child, he could do so because he was Aboveground to check on his subjects. It took a lot of energy for him to cross the barriers between the worlds, and he would check on them once a month. That was how he found her at first. Now that he had put her in charge of the goblins Aboveground; he could concentrate on improving the Labyrinth as well as educating his subjects, forcing them past their bare instincts, and to think like the clever, fierce goblins from Above.

Jareth was glad to have a Queen that was more than just a figurehead. He had found himself a wife that would share his workload as well as his life.

**-ESC-**

Ron Weasley was still rubbing his eyes as he entered the Great Hall for breakfast that morning. Hermione was freaking out about the Charms quiz scheduled for first period. She woke Ron and Harry early to make _sure_ they would be on time today. This was why they were among the dozen or so early risers to cram in some extra studying time. His head turned to the left, facing the staff table, to acknowledge what Hermione was saying, and that's when he saw it. He was not the only one to let out a girlish shriek that surprised any person dozing at the table awake. Professor Flitwick walked into the Great Hall from the teacher's entrance, and boy was it an entrance.

Professor Flitwick was dressed as a leprechaun, but he looked crazy, deformed, murderous, or any other scary analogy he could think of, "What the bloody hell is that!"

Hermione turned in her seat towards the staff table, "I think…someone turned Professor Flitwick into that killer leprechaun."

Typical of Ron to take her words literally, "WHAT! Why didn't anyone tell me there was a killer leprechaun running around?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Oh Ronald you know there's no such thing."

Ron sputtered as he pointed towards Professor Flitwick, "B-but."

Harry laughed at his friends' antics, "No Ron, I think she meant that it's the killer leprechaun from the muggle movie. It's actually one of the few I've seen. Wait a second." Harry grinned as he realized the significance of the prank, "Ha! It's Saint Patrick's Day. Who do you think did it this time?"

Harry could almost see Hermione put on her thinking cap, "Well, it can't be the twins they wouldn't know anything about Muggle pop culture to pull this sort of thing off. They know just about as much as Ron on that subject."

"HEY! I know some things!"

"But not enough to make this prank."

Harry was trying to connect the dots in his mind, which Hermione found the facial expression amusing, "The Halloween prank was Muggle pop culture as well."

"Yes it is Harry, but the Wizard of Oz is also one of the most known muggle movie, way too popular to narrow it down, but the Leprechaun movies? You have to be at least a tad involved in muggle culture to have seen that horrid movie."

Harry's eyes drifted to the Slytherin table, and he could see Toby sitting in the middle with a devilish glint in his eyes. "It was Williams. He looks way too happy to see Flitwick."

Hermione's forehead wrinkled as she tried to justify his claim in her head, "No it couldn't possibly be him. He's far too young to do that kind of spellwork on his own. You remember how much we knew in first year. I'm not even sure which spells were used to achieve Professor Flitwick's appearance now. He's far too inexperienced to do that kind of work.

Ron had returned to eating his breakfast, one could tell as he spit chunks of food as he tried to talk. Harry and Hermione used to his horrible table manners said nothing as they shot him a few disgusted glares, "I don't know Hermione. You weren't there for Flitwick's Dueling Club meeting."

"I know Ron I had to skip it to talk to Professor McGonagall about sending my parents brochure about the O.W.L.s, they aren't understanding my explanations about why they are so important."

"Well at the meeting Flitwick decided to have Snape assist with the Club because Umbridge 'insisted'. Snape made Williams go up against that berk McLaggen."

Hermione nearly choked on her pumpkin juice, "What! What on earth was Snape thinking? He could have killed him, a first year going up against a sixth year?"

Ron laughed, "Yeah that's how me, Harry, and a bunch of others reacted. He may be a Slytherin, but that's just cruel. Anyways, we all thought he _was_ going to die, but he got up there and sent what we thought was a simple _Expelliarmus_ at him. I have no idea what he did, but usually the spell just makes someone's wand fly out of their hand. This spell launched Cormac into the air fifteen feet and he was flung clear across the room. Flitwick had to quickly put up a cushion charm to catch him."

"Wow. How did he do that, did he say the spell wrong, or did he use the wrong wand movement?"

Ron grinned as he got to be the smart one today, "No he did the spell right, it was the power he put behind it. I don't know if you know this yet, but the different intensity of our spells depends on the amount of power we have in our core."

"Oh honestly Ronald that's not true…"

Still smiling, "Oh yes it is. This is one of the reasons why Purebloods like Malfoy are upset with muggleborns. They may be able to trace their magical ancestors back for centuries, but they lack the amount of raw power that shows up in muggleborns. That's why they believe they need to have 'their power returned to them' and other crap beliefs."

The look on Hermione's face seemed to be thoughtful as well as being smacked in the face, "Really? I never thought…"

Harry quickly agreed with his gut feelings, "So it could be that Williams is a muggleborn with extreme power…in the Slytherin house, full of Pureblood bigots who dislike muggles with a passion."

Ron said what they were all thinking, "Shit."

**-ESC-**

Albus Dumbledore sighed as he eased into his office chair after a wonderful morning's breakfast. Last night had been a complete mess. The Ministry Entryway was a complete and utter disaster, but the repairs had started almost instantly after the exhausting duel between Tom and himself. Resting his elbows on his desk he rubbed his temple to ease his raging migraine. If he was to get some work done today he would need to get a Pepper-Up potion from Poppy or Severus. He had so much to do it was almost frighteningly daunting, but someone had to do them otherwise the wizarding world would be lost because no one person had the courage to step forward. Albus did not want to disrespect the memory of a dear friend, but he didn't have time to grieve. He needed to find a new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor for next year. It seemed he needed to give up on searching for another one, and just hire a different Potions proffesor, and have Severus take over DADA; it would sure save him some heartache and energy. He needed to start the preparations for the Ministry to shield itself from Tom's influence, he knew somehow he would get it any way, but he had to try. Though most importantly, he needed to start the search for the few memories of Tom Riddle that were still available to him. Horace Slughorn would have the most crucial memories he needed. Tom Riddle loved to manipulate people, and he vaguely remembered that Horace was his 'favorite' teacher.

Albus pulled a fresh sheet of parchment out to start his list of things to do. He may be the most influential wizard in the world right now, but he was still an old man and needed some tools to help remember what he needed to do from time to time. Preparing for a war sounds like the perfect excuse for a shortcut to remembering what needs to be done.

Just as he was starting a new paragraph a Ministry owl fly into his office, and dropped an envelope with a Wizengamot seal on it. All he could think was, "What now?" As he read the letter he could feel the blood drain from his face leaving him pale and a little light headed. Quickly, he grabbed his cloak, and raced to the floo as fast as he possibly could. Waiting for the lift nearly made him lose his temper, and hex it to run faster. Upon arriving to the courtroom he met Cornelious at the entrance. Fudge caught his eye, and he could see the dread in his posture, "I'm sorry Albus there was no stopping it. It's too late."

**-ESC-**

Author's Note: Bum, bum, bummmmm. What does it say? I know! This chapter was just a warm up. I think the next chapter is bound to be HUGE so I will try to work on it as much as I can.

The rice launcher happened to a friend of mine in high school, luckily I was sitting next to her not across from her :D

Just a heads up, I'm going abroad to Japan this summer, and if I'm lucky I may be able to write one more chapter before I go. I'll be gone for six weeks! So sorry ahead of time.

Next Chapter: The Mudblood Act

"Any news from the werewolves Remus?"

"Nothing on the werewolf reserve, they are still being cautious towards me; they're afraid of the conflict I may raise between clan members."

"Then…"

"I found the Marriage Licenses."


End file.
